runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Tormentd Soulz
Welcome to Tormentd Soulz | Row 10 info = Kcpacrat, TS CHARLIES, soultormentd, Tcat10e }} For current information regarding Tormentd Soulz, check the database page found Here. Introduction Thank you for taking time to check out our page. We are a Level 175+ PVM/Community Clan. We are an English speaking clan formed 3 years ago, as just a fun place for friends to hang out together playing runescape. Since that time we have prospered into a very organized and successful clan that is here to stay. Our clan offers a clan environment which is very organized mature, dedicated, friendly and respectful of others, we consider each other as extended family and we strive to have fun at whatever it is we are doing. We also have very active offsite along with our own 24 hour radio station. If you are ready to settle into a clan that has very friendly,fun,helpful members. TS is it! We offer plenty of events to pick from we host 4 events daily 7 days a week. Events are held at 10:30 Am Est, 2:00Pm Est, 7:00Pm Est, and 11:00Pm Est As well as many side events, so there is always something happening here! WE ARE NOT A WILDY PVP CLAN! While some of our members do Wildy PvP on their own, We do not hold any official Wildy PvP events! *Total Members: 263 *Average P2P Combat: 125.94 *Average F2P Combat: 116.79 *Average Hitpoints: 94.7 *Average Overall: 1,909 *Total XP: 26,110,009,761 *Memberlist Updated: June 18th Rules 1. No Multi-Clanning - sc-pc-sw-cw are ok, as long as you continue to meet our requirements 2. Follow ALL Jagex rules. 3. Respect ALL clan members. 4. Join Our CC when online. 5. Leaders Have FINAL word. 6. You MUST Read site & bump our thread when in game. 7. Attempt to make at least 2 events per week. 8. If you change your name you must post your new and old name on our thread. (Offensive names will not be allowed) 9.NO BEGGING Clan chat rules *No Arguing in clan chat, take all arguments outside of the clan chat. if they are flaming and no Higher ranks to kick, place on ignore until someone comes in and report to them,take a screenshot (pic) *Insulting Another clan member if seen by leaders will NOT be Tolerated. *No Racial Jokes or Insulting anyone who comes into TS cc. *No Flaming or Spamming in CC or when we are at events. We will show respect to other clans we war/participate in events with. Event rules *Must stay at event at least 30 minutes to be counted ** Sc and FightPits might have separate fighting rules *Advertising A Side Event In Our CC is perfectly fine in between our official events. However it is NOT permitted to ask members in our cc to go to a side event within 1 hour of an official event 1st Time - Warning 2nd Time - Kicked from cc for 1 hour. 3rd Time - Demoted/Kicked Rejoining the clan If You leave and wish to join again, you'll have to go through the trial period again.This is at the discretion of Leaders. If you were swept from clan you are not eligible to rejoin ts for 2 weeks. Guidelines for member conduct How to respect others (make your tormentd soulz life alot better) Treating people with respect makes your world a nicer place to live in, whether it's at home, at school, or in oblivion!. It's easy, all you have to do is treat people the way you like to have them treat you. Here are a few ideas. *Don't insult people or make fun of them. *Listen to others when they speak. *Value other people's opinions. *Be considerate of people's likes and dislikes. *Don't mock or tease people. *Don't talk about people behind their backs. *Be sensitive to other people's feelings. *Don't pressure someone to do something he or she doesn't want to do. RuneScape is made up of many different cultures, languages, races, and backgrounds. That kind of variety can make all our lives a lot more fun and interesting, but only if we get along with each other. To do that we have to respect each other. In addition to the list above, here are some ways we can respect people who are different from us. *Try to learn something from the other person. *Never stereotype people. *Show interest and appreciation for other people's cultures and backgrounds. *Don't go along with prejudices and racist attitudes. Penalties for rule breaking Tormentd Soulz consists of mature players who enjoy playing runescape. In order for a clan to stay organized and perform well as a clan there is the need for rules. Tormentd Soulz uses Black/Blue Marks System. Below is a guideline of offenses and their associated punishments. Black Mark Offenses Disrespecting members Arguing in the clan chat Continuously asking for rank Continuously begging Not following orders Not posting name changes Flaming our clan in cc Spamming cc during event if your not at event Racist or offensive language in cc Punishment for Black Mark offenses: First Mark : Warning Second Mark: Second Warning and a possible demotion Third Mark : Further Demotion Or Expulsion From Clan To be removed from clan due to black marks requires a 2 generals yes vote. All black marks are reviewed Monthly. Serious Offenses Attempting to scam anyone in game member of clan or not!! Spying for another clan Any Form Of Botting!! Found to be in another clan If at OUR event and not in OUR cc Flaming our clan in public chat Following another member to another clan Punishment for Serious offenses: Automatic Kick,you may apply again at a later time depending on offense. Perm Ban Requires A Majority General vote Blue Marks Received If you are event leader and fail to show up to your event. First Mark - Warning Second Mark - 2nd Warning lose 5 points Third Mark - Demotion or kick from clan if you are a recruit Want to join us? Apply at our forum thread if you meet the following criteria: *You must be Level 115+ To join. *Wait for reply then Read acceptance letter for details. *Register on our offsite,It is heavily used by our clan *You're family now start having fun Clan members 'Founders' TS Kcpacrat TS CHARLIES Tcat10e soultormentd 'Generals' AbandonedCry TS Lex Pker Of TS vinnyzsgang7 Magic Fernan 'Captains' Bad Boy Jaja Dream Of PvM Eli Cat J FlawlessVero HEZELDO Im Serenity Im Trick izant LGN Raw Mad Pig3 Sniper1211 TS Andy TS Baws TS Devix TS Infinity Wagger xJimBeezyXx 'Lieutenants' Aleix der mord Elope Im To Spooky Rb252b8 Stifel Ts Dreaded TS Fat Dog TS Niko 'Sergeants' 1 Stone Pwn Sirgooofalot Toytle of TS ts 'Corporals' 2taII A Wise Man Adrianhouse airkrafter Atheist X13 Big Santa B0SS PK Boywander Car Dice cl_l of secs darkfirex34 Dungeon-Adam Dr Summons Dusty Llama dragon gucci Forums fredtehsalvi fun fun fun Garyyy GhosTim Gimme a Fish howland77 ikey2dg ImmortaL zad JosveinJokul Justiii klatorion xd Koty Z LordAGuthix Lordblazer MellowYellow MlkeTyson MusicPlayar 0_o RIP 0_O Plagiieren Prie Litu Questbroth3r Reptile 6444 Rolfeez slayinsoulz Strategygod Stuperman98 SPeedduler sultanofshot Th3 D3Rang3d TheGoodOL1 2 Tim F0 Sho TS bubba X TS Dazz Ts GoML TS Hugs4Free TS Haclown Ts Mew TS Moneyy TS Sycreast vesta sniper Wp Llght Xb-Eazy YouReadNames za3rooor Zyxus 'Recruits' 0_o RIP 0_O 1xz 2taII Adventurer Y Adrianhouse Ancient Ick Arbiter10 Big Santa Boywander Bubbax Burrrmanjr Buttersnips Carude Cazt cds big nuts cl_l of secs Cmic Dashing Fr3d Dazzled Dean Vi Demi Ace Desel devilkin37 D i TT i e S D J Rulls D-rea220 darkfirex34 Divine Llght draw circles Doom Dragon1 Dude Im Team ESP h4l exigenn fancy chair Fedek Flynsquirell F R A N K O F-Bein-U fallofideals FFsgtFoMYMAP Ganpian Garyyy Gav-Lar Hi im Pepper Hollowed God i B0T NEX I PRYME I iBill Gating iimade Illyoxis Ii Extreme I Im Awkward iTs mE LaNk iwanta99 IX DAMO IX Jackyboy1111 JESUS OF PK jet19lee JOKA 01 JosveinJokul July 4th Just Pixels karmaed Kentucky Bro KaChow Katou Masato kissd Leg0les101 Lil Tunchiee LoliGrabber lolsmokin420 Lordblazer LordAGuthix Mario Olah2 ME CRAZY Megadeath290 Minor Second MlkeTyson Mjsupreme007 mobi Mr Squiglies Mr Tee Mr Turmalot MrPkballin Ms Boom x NetSkyy Nick Tricked number1rula Peacekills PvM Asphyxia Questbroth3r scarfed tac0 Secreteyes0 sh3434 Sharks797 Space Worm Strategygod stuperman98 sultanofshot Superpnut TakeGoodNote TankDatSpec Thc Cemetery Train536 Tommy Squa11 Torey0 TS Afflicted TS FEARLESS TS Harry TS Mark28 TS MURK TS NOBAMA Ts Rampage TS Steven vesta sniper W0Z WildDrive Xl Alex iX xFallenEmoxX xi leonidas XxFA LL ENxX Yuffie 123 zaka attaca z0mg ferrets YOL O Please inquire on our Official Clan Page for more information or to apply. Category:Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans